I'm working on it!
by QueenDani
Summary: When Ren is called up from OVW she is told she'll be working with a returning talent. If only she had been told who that talent was...and how much baggage he had. Hardy boys OC sort of thing. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. This is my first time writing fanfic. Its actually my first time writing anything but essay's for school, so please go easy and any constructive critisism is completely welcome. Also my grammar is likely horrible, I've done my best to correct it, but I'm sure I've missed plenty. If anyone would be willing to beta I would be most definately stoked about it. Um. Ren is me mostly, with slightly longer hair, 8 years older, and thirty pounds lighter, but yeah. Mostly me. Meg s my best friend, and her family really is my support system. So yeah, their mine, you can't have, no matter how prettily you ask. 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or storylines that are currently in play in the WWE. I am simply perverting them for my own pleasure. Don't sue my all you'll get is thirty bucks and a couple of boxes of art supplies. Oh, and my people are mine. Don't steal, I bite. Ciao. 

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Dear Christ I hate that damn alarm clock. I thought as I reached over to turn if off. Why did I set it anyway I don't have anything to do until...OH SHIT! I immediately scrambled to get out of bed and only managed to end up on my ass on the floor. It isn't the worst way to start the morning but definitely not the best.. I untangled myself from my sheets and grabbed a couple of towels and threw myself into the shower. I immediately turned on the cold water figuring it was the only thing that was gonna wake me up by time for my hair appointment. I still couldn't believe Meg was willing to get outta bed and dye my stupid hair this early in the day...I mean yeah eight o'clock was her suggestion but usually she doesn't budge til noon at the earliest. Especially not on a Friday. So is the life of a bartender...I'm so glad I quit that job. 

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, shower...ten minutes under the water ten to get dressed and brush my teeth and hair and I was ready. Thirty minutes later I pulled into the driveway of my best friend and soul-sister's house, parked and gone inside. Where I was immediately attacked by a living marshmallow . 

"MEGAWITH! Your cat's trying to kill me!" I screamed as the damn thing tried to trip me up the stairs 

"Then kill it back Ren, what have I told you?" replied my usually charming and eloquent best friend. 

As I walked up the entryway stairs and into the front room I saw Meg, my blonde haired blue-eyed, almost tall and naturally skinny best friend, nursing a steaming cup of coffee and a bowl of cocoa puffs. 

"That shits bad for you yannow" I told her haughtily. 

"This coming from the queen of caffeine" all I could do in response to that was laugh...obviously she had just gotten up. 

"Late shift brat ?" I asked as I gave her a peck on the cheek and sat in my chair across from her. My chair being the one covered in splotches and stains of many colors from my numerous hair colors. SHe simply mumbled something about ungrateful sophomoric imbeciles that I didn't even bother to respond to. She then turned to me and said quite conversationally, 

"Make me breakfast bitch" Now some people would be offended by that, as it was, I just got up and went to make her some eggs and Bacon. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Half an hour later Meghan was coherent, full and we were both happily watching Ed, Edd and Eddy on the cartoon network. 

"Hey Ren?" 

"Yeah Meg?" 

"We gonna get this shit done?" 

"Might as well" 

And with that we went to the bathroom and set up all of our fun toys in order to do my hair. why does this require two people you might ask? Three reasons...well, maybe four. One. My hair falls to just below my ass when dry...mid thigh when wet. Two. I don't dye my hair...normal colors. In fact I'm pretty sure I supply half of Manic Panic's yearly income. Third. My hair is curly. I don't mean wavy I mean like pin curls tight, I'm Irish, what can I say. Fourth. I can't see the back of my head or decide which colors I want to use therefore I need Mega's help. Good enough? Thought so. 

"Alright Ren remove the 'dana'' 

"grumble mumble sigh" 

"Hey you didn't even bleach out the old shit yet!" 

"Um, no most wonderful and fabulous Meghan I was hoping you would help me?" Meg's response was the one I had hoped and prepared for... 

"You bring stuff to make lunch?" Of course I had already known this would happen so I simply nodded and pointed to my purse. For the next thirty minutes we both tried not to breath too much, because damn that bleach is some stanky stuff. We finally got all my hair coated and under a cap and set the timer when Meg decided she was gonna nap til I washed my hair. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Around ten o'clock I dared to attempt to wake Meghan, I was prepared. I had a glass of ice water and I was prepared to run. Unfortunately none of that was required as I walked into Meg's room to find her brushing her long blond hair and digging for her contacts in her purse. 

"Ren, whats the water for" She asked as she turned to look at me 

"Um...thought you might be thirsty?" God I hope she buys that. 

"This time I will accept that, but only because your leaving tomorrow and we won't see each other for God only knows how long" 

"Damn Meg I was trying not to think about that part..." 

"I know Renny, but it really is your own fault, I mean I'll miss you and all that, but hey, I defiantly didn't ask my best friend to become a pro wrestler, now did I? Besides you did Indy's for what, like...three years..." 

"Four" I piped in 

"Whatever. We can handle being apart. I mean yeah the last three years have been great. I love living here in Louiseville, and you've been doing great in OVW but we both knew that someday you'd get your chance at the actual WWE and You'd have to take it. Besides, you'll just have to pay for me to come visit you" She said, grinning during the last part. 

"Meg" I said 

"What?" 

"Nothin' Lets go color my cranium, huh?" 

"Sounds like a plan Mi Amiga"   
God, I'm so lucky to have this girl and her family. When I told my parents and brother I was going to train to become a professional wrestler they laughed and said I was to fat and ugly. After that I moved in with Meghan, her sister James and their Dad. They've supported me and taken care of since I was nineteen and I'll love them forever for that. And now I wouldn't have Meg there with me. I mean I'll be able to call but not have her or Dad there to comfort me when shit gets bad. I mean at 25 I probably shouldn't need to cuddle when I cry, but I'm a touchative person. Dear God this is gonna be scary. 

"REN!" 

"Wha?" 

"Snap out of your funk and come pick some colors" 

"Mkay" I mumbled as I followed her into the bathroom "what do we have left from my last shopping spree?" 

"Well, we have a half bottle of Virgin Snow...one each of Electric lizard, flaming, and ultraviolet two bottles of hot hot pink...oh and a couple jars of raven." 

"Hmmm...Hot Hot pink, with raven and ultraviolet streaks, huh?" 

"Sounds like a plan sister" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After a lunch of chicken alfredo and some teary goodbye's, mostly on my part, I left Meg's house sporting bright pink hair with black and purple streaks. Knowing by now what to wear on a flight I swung by my place and threw on a pair of black sweat cargos I made and a white tank with 'MisFit' scrawled across the from in black and green letters and slipped on some flip flops. I tossed two suitcases and my gym bag into my dinky little hatchback and looked around my rooms. I knew Meg and her boyfriend would pick up the car tonight at five so I didn't worry about it. Fortunately I didn't have to worry about my 'apartment' either, I'd been living in a dorm provided by OVW so I wouldn't have to worry about megs hours waking me up. I mean I can't get up at six to train if my roommate is clanging things and making herself dinner at five AM when she comes in from the bar, yannow? I've just realized that I'm stalling so off I go. 

When I arrived at the airport I knew nothing but fear...In just a few hours I will be back home in St. Louis and in three days I'll be making my debut on national and worldwide television in a storyline I still haven't been informed of. Something about a returning wrestler. Cuz that narrows it down so much, Riiight. This is scary shit, man. I buy a soda and its time to board. 

St. Louis and the WWE here I come. 

Kind of a slow start maybe, but a good intro I think. Gimme your opinion. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm still here. Here's another chapter. 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or storylines that are currently in play in the WWE. I am simply perverting them for my own pleasure. Don't sue my all you'll get is thirty bucks and a couple of boxes of art supplies. Oh, and my people are mine. Don't steal, I bite. Ciao. 

As soon as I got off the plane the first thing I did was take a deep breath...then cough. Man how I love St. Louis. It's been so long since I've been home it isn't even funny. I mean I did four years of Indy's, traveling constantly...then when I was approached by the WWE for a developmental contract at OVW I immediately took everything I had (including Meghan) and shuffled down to Louisville. Yannow I never did get why they called it Ohio Valley Wrestling...it isn't even in Ohio, I mean seriously. 

"RENEE MEGHAN TONGAY!" Yelled a masculine voice from across the luggage pickup 

"DADDY!" Screamed...well, me actually as I forgot all about luggage and took off across the 'port. 

"Damn girl its been to long," said Meghan's father and the only man who'd ever acted the part for me "nice hair by the way...you ever gonna go back to dying it red for your old man...even a little?" 

I just laughed and hugged him around the middle. Being as that's as high as I can reach on the man. Jim Rogerson, the man who has been my father figure since middle school is around 6"4' and still about 250 of muscle at sixty. As opposed to yours truly who stands at 5"5' and weighs maybe 150 soaking wet. I mean yeah, I could probably kick his ass in a fight, but I'm over thirty years younger, a helluva lot faster and a trained martial artist and professional wrestler...and I'd still barely take him out. Get the idea? Moving on. 

"Wow Dad, how are you? How's James? Are she and Bree still together? You and Linda Married yet? How's my...mmpfh" I almost strangled my self on the rest of my sentence as he put a hand over my mouth to shut me up. 

"I'm good. SHe's great. Yes, and still quite happily so. No, but we're engaged. And that damn dog is just fine.''He responded already knowing I'd ask about Rio Muchacha. "Now get your shit or point it out to me, and lets get you home mkay. The whole gang's at the house to great you." 

I swear I almost skipped going to get my bags. Not that a pink hair midget would look any stranger if she skipped, especially after the spectacle I'd just made of myself, but hey...whatever. 

By the time we had put my stuff in the truck, gotten some burgers at McD's and actually gotten to Dad's I realized it was nearing two A.M and I'd been up since eight the day before. Wow. I walked in went straight to the room me and Meghan shared and slept. I knew nothing more til morning. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

At around eight I drug my stanky ass outta bed and dug threw my duffel for some clothes. Then it was straight into the shower with me. Dear Lord I really hate not showering after plane rides...it makes me feel...I dunno. Icky, maybe? Who knows or cares. A little under an hour later I emerged in a puff of steam in a pair of basketball shorts, slung low on my hips, and a black and yellow swim suit. I was definitely using the pool today before my meeting with the boss. It seems, James and Brea had the same idea as I saw the happy couple on the back deck sunbathing. 

"OHMIGOD! Jamie Marie Rogerson, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs 

"Renee Meghan Tongay, why didn't you tell us you were getting called to the WWE." stated James' partner calmly "We had to find out from Meg that you were even coming over today." 

"Oh...yeah" I shut up . Completely cowed. Bree-Bree is the only person, male or female, who can shut me up so quickly. "I guess I was just so scary-excited that I didn't really know what to do or who to tell, yannow?" 

"Yes well, I'll buy that but I'd appreciate if you didn't yell at my fiance" 

"Wait...what" I was seriously out of the loop "Fiance? and why is she pregnant. No offense Bree, but you aint got the equipment." 

"Yeah Ren, I know. We got engaged six months ago and decided we wanted a child. We spoke to one of our friends and he offered to be a sperm donor." 

Somehow I got the thought that they were hiding something form me. 

"And who would that be..." 

"Your brother Preston." 

"PRESTON! The same Preston that didn't talk to either of you after you came out? How do these things happen!" I was completely in shock. When Bree and James came out to the world instead of just to the family five years ago they met with decent reactions from everyone concerned. Except preston. My brother...my biological brother. Like part of the people that didn't support my decision to wrestle. We hadn't spoken since I moved out eight years ago. But anyway. As far as I knew he didn't speak to them still. "What, exactly happened?" 

"Actually Renny" this from James who was finally putting her two cents in (knew it was only a matter of time) "Preston approached us after a year of not speaking and said he was sorry. he didn't so much as disagree with out decision. He was just upset that we hadn't trusted him enough to tell him earlier." 

Wow. I can't even say it Just think it. Wow. "Okay. That's new..." 

The girls looked at me sympathetically. 

"Maybe we should swim. I've got a meeting at Noon." 

They nodded, "alright Renny. You and Bree go ahead. Our little Wren is pushing on my bladder again" She kissed her lifemate and walked away. 

"Your naming her after me?" I asked starting to tear up. 

"Who else Renee. You've been there for me and James more than anyone. Even if you weren't here in body, the phone calls at two a.m...Just everything. And it's not that we're naming her Renee. It Wren. W-R-E-N. Like the little bird." "I love you girls all three of you." And with that I promptly burst into happy tears and hugged her. After that announcement, I was suddenly not nearly as worried about my meeting. 

Man I love my family. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After I showered, again, and attempted to style my mane of hair, I realized something. I didn't know what to wear. 

"JAMES! BREE-BREE! HELP ME!" I then collapsed onto my bed and waited for my Knights in shining poolwear. 

"Don't know what to wear huh, Ren?" 

"Do I ever?" To which they just laughed and looked though my suitcases. 

"Wear this" Said James 

"Ooooh! And this!" Replied a slightly more excited Breeana. 

I stood and looked at what they picked. A set of black cargos and a lime green pair of nets under a pink tank. Perfect as always. As I opened my mouth to thank them they just smiled and said 'you're welcome' and left. So maybe its not everyday clothes for most people. But hey. I'm not most people. I mean I've played some odd roles in various Feds, and some of its rubbed off on me. Whateva. I slipped into my flip-flops, wrapped a rainbow scarf around my head making sure I covered everything, told James I was borrowing the mustang and headed out to the Lou'. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So after getting halfway there and turning around to get my sport bag...I was finally pulling into the parking lot of the Savvis Center. The bigger of the two sports arenas in St. Louis. Now I just had to find the offices. Apparently they had given the wrestler's three days in the arena to practice their matches and shit instead of the usual two. Doesn't bother me. More time to work with my new ally. If he's here yet. Mr. Mcmahon said something about making waves with the viewers. We'll see I suppose. Time to go. Now the only problem is, getting in, which means finding the...oomph. 

"Hey watch it buddy" I snapped as I ran into a wall of humanity. My only response was a deep bass chuckle. I knew that laugh anywhere. "DAVE!" I hollered "Well, don't just stand there big man, help me get my ass off the ground willya?" 

"Yeah, sure thing Midge." said the big man giving me a hand. "When did you get called up?" 

"Wednesday actually. Said they needed someone to ally with a talent they have returning. Hell if I know who though." Then I got confused."I thought you switched brands. I know this is the place for Raw and I've been watching you...you got shifted out." 

"Yeah...about that. I got asked to return since Paul won't be working for a while. Seems Mrs. McMahon-Levesque is popping out a mini-paul." 

"Really?" I was dumbstruck "So wait. Could you be the returning talent I'm working with?" 

"Did they mention changing your image?" 

"No. Actually he told me to stick to what I'd been doing since I left Synn, alothough I think that's just a nice way to say, we're changing all your clothes!" 

"Then there's no way in Hell. Unless we went back to our old gimmick in OVW " In OVW I had been Leviathon's keeper, meaning I held his leash and gave him orders for Synn. "I doubt we'll be partners. Enemy's..." He shrugged his massive shoulders "Thats and idea that may have merit" 

"Well if I don't get to my meeting I'll never know. Do me a favor and show me to Bossmans office?" 

"Not a problem...Midge." God I hate that nickname. I mean, its not my fault the man's a freakin behemouth. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The way we walk it took nearly twenty minutes to get to the big man's office. Luckily I'd got here early enough that i still wasn't late. Dave had waved and chatted up a few people in the halls as we walked, but the big ogre never introduced me to anyone. But that didn't matter. I was a little too nervous to talk anyway. 

"You ready champ?" asked dave as we stood by Vince's office. 

"Ready as I'll ever be Davey." 

"Good luck Renny" And with that he was away. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door with McMahons name on it. 

"Come on in" Said an easily recognizable voice from behind the door. br>As I entered I wiped my hands on my jeans and checked the scark over my stupid hair. 

"Mr. mcMahon, You said you wanted to see me at noon to discuss story lines?" Good Lord I've never been this nervous! 

"OH! Renee, Its wonderful to see you...and please call me Vince. If you can handle being Daves keeper then you can talk to me" He said bringing up my OVW gimmick. He was trying to help me relax and thankfully it helped. I walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk he was sitting behind. "Now." He said looking me in the eye, "I have an idea for a storyline I want you in. Your look would do well I think. Your wrestling style should work as a good counterpoint being as your partner is more grounded. Did you dye your hair again?" I nodded "Good. You'll have relatively colorful wrestling gear. But your other wear will be a bit more dismal. May I ask what colors it is now?" 

"I changed it to pink, with black and purple streaks. I was getting sick of green and orange and blue" He nodded 

"Well, no worries there. Oh, and we'll be keeping the whole the revenge/take care of the underdog thing you were doing in OVW ." 

I simply nodded and motioned for him to continue. 

"We'll probably change your name to something darker than Callypso, thats just a little too..." 

"Happy?" 

"Well that'll work as good as any word. So yes too Happy." He had a glint in his eye that had to mean he had an idea. 

"Mr McM...I mean Vince. You seem to have an Idea..." 

" Why yes miss Renee.." 

"Ren, Please" 

"Ren, it is then. I have a name I think will ft perfectly." He just sat there smiling and I couldn't help but smile back 

"And that name would be what sir..." 

"Callysto!" He seemed so excited. "its close enough to your old name that you won't have problems, the character will be a little more...brutal with the bad guys then sweet Callypso was. Its still an unusual name for an unusual character, but it isn't so sweet or happy sounding." 

I simply nodded. His amusement was infectious and I was grinning like an idiot 

"Good that's settled. Here's your schedule, most of your screen time will be ad-lib so you don't really need a script. But that shouldn't be a problem for you." I nodded again "Good I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal." 

"Um, Mr Mcmahon I have one question..." 

"And what would that be Ren?" 

"I hate to be rude, but who the Hell am I working with?" 

"Oh I thought I forgot something." He picked up a phone and dialed a few digits. "Okay, yes. Get here immediately. I don't care if you like it. Good." Oh great my partner, doesn't want a partner. "He's up the hall give him a moment." As it was it was several moments and Vince and I simply made small talk. All of a sudden the door swung open and I heard a not so happy voice with a gruff southern accent tell Vince to get this over with. Vince's happy smile immediately changed into a mask of expressionlessness. 

"Sit down. NOW!" He boomed as I did my best not to jump. 

"I'm sorry Vince I'm just on Edge" I humorless laugh "No pun intended. But this is a little stressful for me. You understand?" 

"Yes I do, however, I want you to meet your new...ally. If you will." He motioned for me to stand as the other fellow still hasn't sat. Standing there in Camo Cargos and a black skull tank was my future partner and boy was I shocked. I thought he was fired! 

"Ren, meet your partner. Matt Hardy. Matt this is Ren or Callysto as you'll know her." 

Holy Shit. This is gonna be nuts. 

So...how am I doing so far? Please tell me...reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 3

Right-O. I'm happy to put out another chapter so fast. I hope to keep writing at a good clip, but I got a job and i'll be starting my second year of college soon. So we'll just have to get as much done as possible before then won't we? Kisses to the fabulous reveiwers. I took all of the advice possible and again, anyone willing to Beta, I'll love you forever and be your best friend. 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or storylines that are currently in play in the WWE. I am simply perverting them for my own pleasure. Don't sue my all you'll get is thirty bucks and a couple of boxes of art supplies. Oh, and my people are mine. Don't steal, I bite. Ciao. 

Matt Hardy. I was going to work with Matt Hardy. 

"Well Mr. Vince," I said "I know why you wanted me up here instead of any of the kids back at OVW." 

Mr McMahon just smiled, "And why would that be Ren?" 

"Well beside the fact that I have the most experience of any down there, and unless I've forgotten anyone I think I'm the only one capable of being a face and still being dark. Which is probably how hardy Boy here will end up. Specially with all the run-ins and shit that have been happening." 

He looked at me calmly and Matt just looked surprised, "Anything else?" 

"Oh yeah. Putting me with Matt allows for intergender tag matches, am I correct in my assumptions?" 

He just kept on smiling at me and I knew I'd hit the nail right on the head. 

"Damn Vince," Said Matt seeming a little surprised "She sure as hell knows how to read you." 

"I think I like you girl" said a still grinning Vince, holding out his hand ''Welcome to the WWE". 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vince then informed Matt and I that we needed to get down to wardrobe to figure out what they wanted to put us in. Matt didn't talk much on the walk, so being me, I started humming random songs out loud. When I first started he just kinda looked at me like I was special or something, but I think he got used to it. Or just ignored the crazy chick at his side. 

When we arrived at wardrobe, Matt opened and held the door for me, which kinda surprised me actually. But, hey. Whatever. As far as i could tell the wardrobe room was a warzone. it was all I could do not to laugh hysterically. Or cry. In the Indy's, Hell even in OVW, I had always been given relative freedom with my ringwear. Usually making it myself or having Meg help. Oh man. Now I'm gonna start thinking about how I don't have Meg to be at everyone of my shows and tell me how horrible my lines were. Or how cheesy so and so's gimmick was. OH SHIT! how in the hell am I gonna dye my hair! I never should have left Louisville, I miss Meg already. 

"REN!"' 

"What!" holy shit I just about jumped outta my skin. 

"The nice wardrobe people were trying to talk to you and you were on Mars. Or maybe it was Jupiter." Wow Hardy does have a sense of humor thats almost a smile. Or he's trying not to laugh at me. 

"Oh, yeah." I turned to the people starting at me, "Sorry 'bout that. Late flight and all that..." A petite little woman with green eyes and jet black hair (who was amazingly even shorter than me) just grinned and walked over. 

"Its okay, happens to the best. You shoulda seen Dave his first night in Evolution, he saw his suit and I swear i thought he was gonna pass out..." 

"You shittin me. Pup was afraid a little, okay big, suit? That's absolutely priceless. Oh this is great blackmail." I couldn't wait to use this, where the hell are my manners, "Sorry miss. My name's Ren." 

"No worries doll. I'm Sue" She stated holding out her hand. "and did you just call Batista pup?" 

"Yeah I'll tell ya about it sometime" I said grinning from ear to ear. Through all this Hardy Boy just stood there like an lawn decoration. Not moving or talking, just almost grinning with his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey SusieQ?" Said Matt 

"Hardy don't make me hurt you" said the little doll in front of me. 

"Don't get your hair in a knot Sue, I was just asking if we could get on with this. I don't mean to rush you, but my new partner and I are debuting on Monday and we have ALOT to talk about" He said holding out his hands in an 'I surrender' action. "Well, I suppose so." she signed, then turned her gaze to me "You, Follow me." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After forty-five minutes of me trying on what I swear was Lita's entire Team eXtreme wardrobe I finally had had enough. 

"SUE!" I screamed, since she had handed me off then walked away. 

She came walking calmly over to me, followed by a slightly more serious matt then before. "what's the problem?" 

"Alright, much as I love these clothes, what the hell is up with this. I mean yeah Team eXtreme was great and all, but the thing is there is a WAS in that statement. They aren't here, and I'm not one of them. And I'm DEFINITELY not Lita." Wow that really just came out of my mouth. Uh-oh, that's an angry looking Hardy. 

"Listen here Miss Ren. Team eXtreme was one of the best liked stables to ever exist in the WWE..."started Matt, luckily I interrupted since he obviously misunderstood me. 

"Yeah Mat I know that. Hell you guys were fantastic. BUT, We are going to be faces with LITA and Edge as our opposing heals. Now think, If I look like a short version of Lita are we going to be taken seriously?" He sort of just stared at me for a moment before looking down. "No Ren. But alot of that depends on your wrestling style as well, and seriously, you have Pink hair. People are gonna think your a replacement for Jeff and Amy all rolled into one." 

"I know and obviously Vince thought of that when he TOLD me to redye my hair instead of leaving the white and black I had with Synn. He wanted it bright, because our characters are going to be a little dark. Now. I we put me in Orange and pink and lime green and whatever. I'm not going to fit with you at all. If we stick to black, grey, something a little more military. Well then this will work. I mean look at yourself. You've been making run-ins in black, camo and skull t-shirts. If I'm wearing black, camo and skull t-shirts...we might have something." At this point I had nothing else to say and we just kinda had a stare off until Sue showed back up. 

"Put these on" She said as she threw a bundle of clothes into my arms and said I went with it, because Sue kinda scared me. Once on the changing room, I realized we were alot more on track. I walked back out in a pair of black cargos with skulls on the pockets and a tight white tank that was slashed horizontally across the front and back in several places. 

Matt looked me up and down and said simply. "Keep it." I nodded my agreement changed back into my street clothes, and handed over my uniform. They'd make changes and get it back to me before Raw. Apparent;y we weren't wrestling so actually ring gear was a problem for another time. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Matt and I left the wardrobe, he took me down to the ring, why I don' exactly know, but hey. When we arrived at the ramp entrance I realized how lucky I was to have made it this far in my chosen career. As we walked down the ramp I realized why the halls were mostly empty. everyone was sitting in or around the ring, stretching or just chilling out. All of a sudden a pair of huge arms came around me and I felt myself lifted into the air and thrown over someone's shoulder. Someone wearing a jersey and baggy jeans. Oh he is so in for it. 

"JOHNATHON STEVEN CENA! You WILL put me down right now." Of course as soon as I started yelling all the other people in the arena turned to watch. 

"Oh I will, huh?" I could HEAR him smirking. 

"Please, Johnny, I'm begging here." Damn brat of a overly muscled loser. God I love this guy. All of a sudden the ground started getting farther away and then I saw familiar canvas under my face. "Shit." 

"Damn straight Ren." And then he tossed me. NO attempt at an actual move or something, nope just toss the midget. 

"You know, John I really could hate you right now." he gave me a hand up and I glared up the ramp at Hardy "Yannow partner , you could have tried to save me. Or does something other than laugh, maybe..." 

"Wow, partner? Renny your working with Matt?" 

"Yeah Dave. You were right we aren't working together again." By this point most of the other guys had ignored us and I noticed Edge and Lita had quietly left with matt glaring at them. 

"MATTY!" I hollered and his head whipped around so fast I thought he'd snap his neck. 

"What?" oh great now he's confused. 

"Get up here and lemme show ya what I got." I looked at Dave and motioned for him to get in the ring with me, "Come on Pup, I can still take ya." He just grinned at the nickname and climbed through the ropes. " Well Hardy come join the family." By this point however, we'd attracted the attention of Stacy Keibler, the man I knew only as Kane, and Rob Vam Dam. This could get interesting. 

"Who's the new girl" as Stacy forgoing her usual entrance and just climbing thought the ropes. Wouldn't have the same affect in sweats and a tank I suppose. 

"Yeah Cena, who's the chick?" Asked Rob while pulling his hair out of the braid stacy had just put it in, and leaning against the ropes with Kane. 

"Oh this lovely lady?" Said Cena with a smirk. Oh Shit. That's never a good thing. "This is just some girl I picked up of the roadside down the street." He was so lucky Dave grabbed me before I got to him. 

"Oh, Cena you are a dead man. I will end you kid." And the brat just laughed at me. "Dave, please put me down so i can kill Mr. Rap Star here."

"Um, No." 

"Fine I'll play nice. If he says sorry and agrees to a truce." 

"Cena you heard the girl." Said dave as he set me down on my feet and I pouted. 

"Awww, Renny you know I love you girl" I just looked at him. "Fine truce." 

I was suddenly ear to ear grins as we linked pinky's and kissed our thumbs. 

"Smart man Cena. Now introduce me to the nice people before I hurt you." Laughing once again, Cena put his arm around my shoulders and turned to the three at Ringside. 

"Renee Tongay, meet Stacy Keibler, Ron Statkowski, and Glenn Jacobs. Guys and Gall. This is Ren." He then turned to me and asked "Was that sufficient?" 

"Yeah john you've finally learned some manners." I turned away from him."Hey y'all, like that kid said I'm Ren it great to meet you." I then preceded to shake hands with everyone, except John and Dave. I turned to ask Matt why he was so quiet and realized I couldn't find him. "Uh, guys, where'd hardy boy go?" 

Stacy looked at me calmly and said simply, "To mope. Ever since him and Ames split things have been weird with him. He'll show up at scheduled times then just poof.'' 

"Onto happier things," said Rob "How in the hell do you know Cena and Dave? Why do you call dave Pup? How long you been in the business? and Most importantly, are you single?" I just looked at him for a minute and I thought Dave was gonna smack him. 

"Down Dave. I was in OVW with both Pup and Cena, for about a year before they got called up. While in OVW Dave and I were members of the Disciples of Synn, and I was Dave's 'Master'. Basically I led him around on a leash and made him act like either my good little lap dog, or my attack dog. I spent three years in OVW and four or five in the Indy's before that, just doing the rounds. Think I covered everything. Oh. And yes I'm single, but if Dave weren't a married man," I gave him a little smirk, "I'd still go for Cena first." At that Dave looked flabbergasted and Cena had to sit down he was laughing so hard. 

The other three seemed to have the same problem, Well not really Glenn. He seemed kinda quiet. Stacy just looked at me for a minute before asking what my hair looked like. I reached up a hand forgetting I'd rewrapped it in the scarf so noone would see it after Matt made that Jeff/Lita remark. And that I'd have a hoodie on so Dave hadn't seen it either. 

"Um well, Its pretty interesting." 

Dave snorted at that, "Have you changed it since I left?" 

"Um, oh yeah, haven't cut it though." 

"Well then lets see it." They all looked at me curiously, especially glenn, who was incredibly interesting, just because he was so silent. 

"Fine" I said unwrapping the scarf and letting all my hair flow down my back. 

"Good Lord Renny, PINK!" dave of course. I think he's lked the white and black from D.o.S. 

Stacy just looked at me and said "It's beautiful, but how in the world did you get that perm so tight?" 

This of course was a perfectly innocent question, but Dave, John and I just looked at each other and laughed for a good ten minutes. We kept looking at each other and going off again. 

"What's so funny?" Said a thouraly confused Rob. 

"Oh, Honey," I said, gasping for air. "I've never permed my hair. It just grows like this." Stacy looked shocked to say the least. 

"How heavy is all that hair?" Asked Rob. 

"Last time I weighed it, yes just my hair, It was about ten pounds." I just smiled at them."Being as I'm only 150 that puts my body weight at 140. But I've got one helluva strong neck." I looked at Glenn and smiled my brightest and to my glee, he smiled back. "Wow big man, I thought you were a statue for a while there!" He just shook his head and spoke for the first time. 

"I'm one big ass statue." And that was all it took. I swear, John, Stacy, Rob, Dave, and I laughed for an hour. At least. I still don't know why it was so funny, but it just was. Eventually, Glenn joined in and we have a great time chatting on the mat. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After we realized everyone else had left, Glenn decided to check the time and noticed it was nearing six, so I told everyone my plans to ask Matt out to dinner, and everyone just traded looks . 

"Ókay guys, what gives?" I was seriously confused. I mean I just wanted to get to know my partner. 

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but Matt isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment." This was from Stacy. 

"Why does that have anything to do with us going out to eat?" I was seriously not understanding all this. 

"Well, we just don't want you to be upset if matt turns you down..." 

"David, what the hell are you saying? You people are nuts. I don't want to date Matt. Far as I know he's been going through some heavy shit, Right?" This got nods in response from the whole group, "Then as someone who is going to be working with him constantly it might be easier if I know the guy a bit so I know what triggers his anger. Like, Say. Team eXtreme comments." I said remembering how he snapped earlier. And boy did that stop everyone in their tracks. 

"You made a crack about T.E. and lived through it?" 

"No Glenn, I didn't make a crack about Team eXtreme. They were dressing me like I was an honorary member, and I said something about how I sure as hell wasn't Lita junior. Matt started to go off, and I told him our characters probably need to match and if we're playing face to Lita's heal, i can't look like her." 

They just stared. Then of course Cena had to open his mouth, 

"What happened then?" 

"He said I was more like Jeff, what with the hair and all." I shrugged, "I honestly don't see what the deal is, it's not like I insulted his ex or anything...Oh shit. Wow I'm really, really, stupid aren't I?" All of a sudden a new voice entered the conversation. A voice I had definitely heard before. 

"Not necessarily stupid, but you didn't really think it through before it came outta your mouth." 

"Um Hi Matt. Look I really want to apolog..." 

He simply held up a hand and started to talk right over me, "Don't worry about it. Your new and you didn't know. It doesn't matter anymore. BUT! We probably should go out to get something to eat so we can at least attempt to get to know each other before we're standing in the ring hoping we can trust each other to know what's going on. Deal?" 

I was flabbergasted. Seriously, like, slap my ass and call me Larry confused. So what did I do. Smiled and nodded. "By kids I'll see y'all tomorrow, rehearsal right?" They stared at me in awe ad nodded. Good Lord I'm going out to eat with my partner, it isn't like I asked him to sleep with me or anything. 

Seriously, people take things so overboard. 

So...how am I doing so far! Please tell me...reveiw! 


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah. I've decided that I'm going to give a go at Matty's P.O.V. I don't know if it'll be a flop or if y'all will like it but what the hey. I tried to make him a little preoccupied and I like the result. He's not as spastic as Ren (Did I mention that she's me basically. Yeah I'm really that bad.) but he's not exactly horribly grounded either. This chapter will bring us up to date on what Matt thinks of things so far. Kay, here goes. 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or storylines that are currently in play in the WWE. I am simply perverting them for my own pleasure. Don't sue my all you'll get is thirty bucks and a couple of boxes of art supplies. Oh, and my people are mine. Don't steal, I bite. Ciao. 

Matt's P.O.V. 

"A partner! I really don't think this is a good idea right now Vince. I mean I don't think I can handle taking care of some green who can't lock up correctly." I sighed inwardly. Great. Now the old man thinks I need a partner. Someone to keep me grounded. "Don't you worry about a thing Matt. I know the perfect person. Plenty of experience, already has a good character built up. Just need to call them up from OVW and we're good to do. You'll be debuting together on this monday nights Raw. See you them." click. 

I did the only thing I could think of, I threw my cell phone into the wall, then did the same thing I'd been doing since my girl left me for my best friend. I called my baby brother and cried my eyes out. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm officially signed to the WWE. As if McMahon would let me near his talent with a boatpole if I wasn't. But as if it isn't bad enough to have to be in a fucking storyline with Adam and...her, now I get some green fucking partner. The man, who am I kidding. The boy probably won't even be able to do a proper suplex. I can't help but wince as my cell rings. Oh great. 

"Hello Vince." He say something about meeting my partner. "Vince I don't think this is a good idea, I mean isn't it better if I go it alone?" I have to hold the phone away from my ear. "Be there in a minute Vince." Great, and now I get to meet my stupid ally. Ally. Thats what Vince calls him. Won't even give me a name. Here goes nothing. I see someone with a Bandana on their head jump as the door swings open. 

"Can we get this over with Vince?" 

"Sit down. NOW!" damn, I've gone and pissed him off. 

"I'm sorry Vince I'm just on Edge" I did my best to laugh but it didn't quite work, "No pun intended. But this is a little stressful for me. You understand?" 

"Yes I do, however, I want you to meet your new...ally. If you will." He motioned for the person to stand and my jaw almost dropped. Here I thought I was getting some young punk kid, and I get what looks like a chick version of Jeff. I mean it. Bandana, green 'nets, hot pink shirt and black cargos that i'm surprised are staying on her. She's pretty built though. Damnit all to hell. 

"Ren, meet your partner. Matt Hardy. Matt this is Ren Tongay or Callysto as you'll know her." 

Holy Shit. This is gonna be nuts. 

A chick. I had to work with a chick. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well Mr. Vince," said Ren, was it? "I know why you wanted me up here instead of any of the kids back at OVW." 

Kids? How old can she seriously be. I mean she looks 22 at most. 

Mr McMahon just smiled at her, and over her head at me, "And why would that be Ren?" 

"Well beside the fact that I have the most experience of any down there, and unless I've forgotten anyone I think I'm the only one capable of being a face and still being dark. Which is probably how Hardy Boy here will end up." Did she just call me Hardy boy? "Specially with all the run-ins and shit that have been happening." Okay so she's got some good points. 

I swear that man is reading my mind, and damn but if she hasn't surprised me, "Anything else?" 

"Oh yeah. Putting me with Matt allows for intergender tag matches, am I correct in my assumptions?" Oh fuck. He's gonna make me get in the ring with Li. I'm not sure I can handle that, but by the way he's smiling she's dead on. 

"Damn Vince," I said, unable to keep surprise out of my voice, "She sure as hell knows how to read you." 

"I think I like you girl" said a still grinning Vince, holding out his hand to my new ally, "Welcome to the WWEÓ. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oh great. Now I gotta take this chick to wardrobe. I still can't believe I came back. I mean I know why I did it. I just wish it wasn't so damn painful. I mean six years, we were together six years and she just runs off when I get injured. And Adam, poor Allannah, she really loved him, but I'll always owe her for telling me what was going on. I guess I'm really quite lucky, I'd have gone mad in that house, everywhere I turned I remembered something we'd done together. I don't know what I'd have done without Jeff. God I'm lucky to have that kid for a brother. Is she humming. Wow is this girl far out in left field or what. 

When we arrive at wardrobe, or costume as I like to call it. I step in front of her to open the door, and she just looks at me then goes on in. She has obviously never been in a wardrobe room. I mean i know at OVW they just tell the wrestlers what to wear and they find their own way of getting it, or their version of it anyway. Sue walks up and starts talking to her and asks her size and such, and the girl just stares into space. I mean seriously is she on another planet or something? I try to call her name then I do the on;y thing I can think of. 

"REN!" I shout directly into her ear. 

"What!" I think she jumped straight outta her shoes on that one. I try not to smile or anything and don't quite manage to keep my amusement off my face. 

"The nice wardrobe people were trying to talk to you and you were on Mars. Or maybe it was Jupiter." 

"Oh, yeah." she then addresses the people who started watching after I yelled "Sorry 'bout that. Late flight and all that..." she trails off as soon comes over and starts telling her about Dave's first night. Surprisingly she seems to know Dave already. Huh, I wonder how long she's been in OVW. I really don't have anything to say as they start to talk like lifelong friends. 

"Hey SusieQ?" I said purposely attempting to rile her up. 

"Hardy don't make me hurt you" 

I help my hands out to tell her I was playing "Don't get your hair in a knot Sue, I was just asking if we could get on with this. I don't mean to rush you, but my new partner and I are debuting on Monday and we have ALOT to talk about" 

"Well, I suppose so." she signed, then turned her gaze to my new partner. "You, Follow me." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I just kinda sat around and talked to the wardrobe people I knew. I'd been in this morning before my meeting with Vinny and Ren. After a few minutes Sue comes back over and talks to me while they get Ren set up. 

"SUE!" Screamed a decidedly feminine voice for no apparent reason. 

Sue just signed and walked over, with me trailing behind confused as all hell. "What's the problem?" 

"Alright, much as I love these clothes, what the hell is up with this. I mean yeah Team eXtreme was great and all, but the thing is there is a WAS in that statement. They aren't here, and I'm not one of them. And I'm DEFINITELY not Lita." Did that seriously just come out of her mouth. Sarcasm is one thing but you do not insult something like that. She just set off my very short fuse. 

"Listen here Miss Ren. Team eXtreme was one of the best liked stables to ever exist in the WWE..."I stared before I barely began. 

"Yeah Matt I know that. Hell you guys were fantastic. BUT, We are going to be faces with LITA and Edge as our opposing heals. Now think, If I look like a short version of Lita are we going to be taken seriously?" 

Well, damn me if she didn't just take all the wind outta my sails. And to make it worse she's right.. "No Ren. But alot of that depends on your wrestling style as well, and seriously, you have Pink hair. People are gonna think your a replacement for Jeff and Amy all rolled into one." She reached up and realizing her bandana had slipped quickly pulled it up to cover what slip of pink I'd seen. 

"I know and obviously Vince thought of that when he TOLD me to redye my hair instead of leaving the white and black I had with Synn. He wanted it bright, because our characters are going to be a little dark. Now. I we put me in Orange and pink and lime green and whatever. I'm not going to fit with you at all. If we stick to black, grey, something a little more military. Well then this will work. I mean look at yourself. You've been making run-ins in black, camo and skull t-shirts. If I'm wearing black, camo and skull t-shirts...we might have something." It seemed she had finally run out of steam and I was so angry that she'd been right we just glared at each other til Sue interrupted and threw a bundle into her arms. 

"Put these on" She said forcefully. Thankfully she went with it. Though I think she was more afraid of Sue then of me. She walked back out in a pair of black cargos with skulls on the pockets and a tight white tank that was slashed horizontally across the front and back in several places. 

I looked her up and down and barely managed to say "Keep it." 

She nodded in agreement changed back into street clothes and handed the clothes back. They said something about be here by whenever monday so we can check them or something, as we walked out the door. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I was gonna try and get rid of her after we left wardrobe, but she stayed by my side. Well I suppose she'll have to meet her coworkers eventually.

Down to the ring we go. I'm actually surprised she's not humming again. I sorta figured she'd just keep talking or making noise or something.

When we get to the main arena area, she seems a little surprised that it looks like, well, pretty much like a high school cafeteria. People sitting on the partitions, braiding each others hair, Diva's painting their nails. Etc. Etc. Etc. I smile and nod at Cena as we walks up, shockingly, Ren doesn't even notice, until she's slung over on of his huge shoulders. Does She already know everyone? I can't help but laugh as she threatens John, then pleads with him to let her down. 

All of a sudden I hear "Shit", then a grunt as Cena throws her across the ring. I can't help but notice that she manages to curl her head in and take the bump correctly. Well at least she can do that. As Johns gives her a hand up her head turns to me and she, well hollers is the only word. 

"Yannow partner , you could have tried to save me. Or does something other than laugh, maybe..." 

I don't know if she said anything after this as I notice Adam and Amy leaving the area, I watch them leave then am startled out of my ddarker thoughts. 

"Matty!" Did she seriously just call me Matty? I respond with an emphatic 

"What!" Cause I honestly have no idea what she wants. God this chick is something else. 

"Get up here and lemme show ya what I got." She makes a come and get it motion with her hands, and I can't help but think she's nuts. She then turns to Dave and starts to challenge him. Okay, now I know she's crazy. As I notice Stacy, Glenn and Rob walk over, I realize I'm really not in the mood for company. I wave to Glenn and signal I'm leaving, he just nods in understanding and says nothing. Stacy notices and tosses me a little smile. I just, have to get out of here for a bit. I'll come back and practice when the rest of the group leaves. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

God, I'm so glad I went back to the hotel. Sleeping for a few hours really did help. So did showering and changing clothes. Hopefully most the crews left by now. Of course I'm not lucky. As soon as I walk around the curtain, I hear Ren mentioning something about asking me to dinner. I look down to the ring and notice that Ren, Cena, Dave, Glenn Stace, and Rob are the only ones left, and everyone is obviously confused about her reasoning for going out to dinner. 

"Ôkay guys, what gives?" Did she not watch television? Most regular fans knew what was going on. 

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but Matt isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment." This from Stacy. 

"Why does that have anything to do with us going out to eat?" Is she seriously confused by this? 

"Well, we just don't want you to be upset if Matt turns you down..." 

"David, what the hell are you saying? You people are nuts. I don't want to date Matt. Far as I know he's been going through some heavy shit, Right?" This got nods in response from the whole group, "Then as someone who is going to be working with him constantly it might be easier if I know the guy a bit so I know what triggers his anger. Like, Say. Team eXtreme comments." 

Oh. I guess she remembers what happened in wardrobe earlier. And I'm pretty sure she just shocked the hell out of my friends. And I think I'm going to just ignore the dating comment. 

"You made a crack about T.E. and lived through it?" 

"No Glenn, I didn't make a crack about Team eXtreme. They were dressing me like I was an honorary member," Well she has a point there. It looked like they'd cut down Li's old wardrobe. "and I said something about how I sure as hell wasn't Lita junior. Matt started to go off, and I told him our characters probably need to match and if we're playing face to Lita's heal, I can't look like her." I think she managed to shock them all. Although, thats a pretty accurate account. 

"What happened then?" 

"He'd said I was more like Jeff, what with the hair and all." She shrugged and waved a hand at her still covered hair for emphasis, "I honestly don't see what the deal is, it's not like I insulted his ex or anything...Oh shit." I can almost see her figuring it out. "Wow I'm really, really, stupid aren't I?" 

I figured now was as good a time as any to make my presence known, so I started down the ramp and threw my two cents in. 

"Not necessarily stupid, but you didn't really think it through before it came outta your mouth." 

"Um Hi Matt. Look I really want to apolog..." 

"Don't worry about it. Your new you didn't know. It doesn't matter anymore. BUT! We probably should go out to get something to eat so we can at least attempt to get to know each other before we're standing in the ring hoping we can trust each other to know what's going on. Deal?" Now why in the hell did I just do that? I don't even know if I can stand this girl. This is gonna be a mess. 

"Bye kids I'll see y'all tomorrow, rehearsal right?" 

They just looked from her to me and back and nodded. Well look at that. Cena finally has nothing to say. 

Now, lets just hope we can get through this meal. 

Now, how was that? I kinda liked it. If I do start to do most events by both perspectives then matt won't have as much to say, because it's easier for me to be Ren then Hardy Boy. BUt yeah. Tell me what ya think...Reveiw! 


	5. Chapter 5

Right. Okay, it was kinda fun to be Matt, but back to being Ren now. Hope your still interested. I'm probably going to do the next one as matt though, and at the end of this chapter you'll see why. Oh and by the way, I LOVE THE REVIEWERS! And yes Max and Ermas is a real restaurant. NO there is no passowrd, but for birthdays they do the cookie thing. and they're amazing. oh and the bathtub thing is true too. 

Disclamer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or storylines that are currently in play in the WWE. I am simply perverting them for my own pleasure. Don't sue my all you'll get is thirty bucks and a couple of boxes of art supplies. Oh, and my people are mine. Don't steal, I bite. Ciao. 

Wow. I'm going out to dinner with Matt Hardy. In my home town. PIMP! Now if only I could get him to loosen up, the poor guys wound tighter than a guitar string. 

"So, where's your hotel? We'll take our cars back there and see what's in walking distance." I'm pretty sure he just surprised himself by talking. 

"Um, Matt. I'm from St. Louis. I'm staying at my Dad's house until we move on." Oh great now I've embarrassed the poor kid. This is not what i intended to do at all. "Look Matt. We'll just take my dad's truck, okay? Then I'll swing you by the arena and you can pick up what I'm assuming is your rental. Deal?" 

He takes a deep breath before speaking, "Yeah that's great Ren. Know any good places to eat?" 

"Boy, I'm from the Lou. I know everything! And don't worry we're not going anywhere fancy, neither of us is dressed for it." I said waving at the blue basketball shorts and wife-beater he had on. "Come on. Lets go." He simply nods and follows me as I try to find my way out of the arena. We are SO hitting Max & Erma's. 

------------------------------------ 

Fort-five minutes later, even though it should have been fifteen, we finally arrive at the restaurant. Then I realize something. "Hey Matty?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Uh, you got a hat or something. Your kinda noticeable, what with the huge muscles and the ponytail, oh and then there's the fact that your Matt Hardy" Did he just laugh? Wow he actually laughed. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. 

"Sorry Ren, I almost forgot about that. But no I didn't bring a hat. Is there one in your truck?" 

"My Daddy's truck, so I got no clue. But your welcome to dig around for one." I laugh as he looks at the warzone that is Jim's truck. "There's no good method. Just dive on in." 

"What about you?" He asks from somewhere in the car. 

"Hardy Boy, the only people who know me in St. Louis are my friends and family, and none of them will be on the lookout for me. Noone but my Dad and the people in the house know I'm here." I snort and pat the scarf on my head so my pink hair doesn't stand out, "and I'm sure my real family wouldn't recognize me by this point." 

He just looks confused as he climbs out of the back of the truck in an old Amaco hat. Must be Dad's from when he worked there. "So by the way," asks a now incognito Hardy Boy, "what's with the scarf?" 

"Um, I have pink hair." I say trying to hedge, I really don't feel like playing show and tell. 

"Come on, I gotta see it sooner or later. Hair and make-up aren't gonna let you go down in that, so show it." And with that he grabs the corner of the scarf and tugs and the whole damn thing unrolls. 

"Damnit Matt." I mutter while he kinda stares at me. 

"Damn, girl. You would drive my brother nuts if he saw you. I mean, when I said you were a mini-Jeff, I didn't think I was right." Is that awe in his voice? He starts to hold a hand toward my hair and I must have moved away, because he looks apologetic and asks, "May I?" He looks the happiest I've seen him all night so I nod yes. He puts his hand into my hair and runs his fingers through as much as he can reach, being as I'm 5'5'' and he's 6'-ish, he can't reach past my waist without bending down, and in all honesty, not that I'm intending to move in on him or anything, but I've had a crush on Hardy since his WWF/E debut. And I think I might kiss him. Thing is, I don't even think he realizes that running his hand through a woman's hair is, FLIRTING! 

"Turn around" 

"Wha!" That sure as hell pulled me out of my stupor. 

He just laughs at me, "Turn around so I can see how long it is, Please?" 

Oh, great now I have to, he said please, so I slowly turn around as he takes his hand away. 

"Gimme the scarf Ren" 

"Why?" 

"So I can put your hair back up since I pulled it down." He says as if he's talking to a three year old. I'm suddenly struck by how surreal this whole thing is. So I just hand him the scarf. Even the people I've dated or well, just slept with, never bothered to do anything with my hair, or even just stoke it usually. Now some guy I just met is doing it. I think my brained just popped. "All done" he says as he puts his hands on my shoulders from behind me and I realize that he's closer than I thought. I think I squeaked. "Deep thinking, huh Ren?" Does he know what he's doing! I take a deep breath and turn towards and move away at the same time so it isn't obvious that his proximity is unsettling. 

"Thanks Hardy Boy, lets go get something to eat" And with that a loop my arm though his and starts walking. Which is an effort when your dragging someone who's 8 inches taller and 60 pounds heavier. 

As we walk in he looks around a bit surprised. Ya see, Max and Erma's is located on the ground floor of a hotel, a rather fancy hotel at that. But its totally not what you'd expect, it decked out in the local teams memorabilia and all that, with other local crap hanging around. 

"Um, Ren?" 

"Yeah Hardy?" I am sooo hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I haven't been to M&E's in years upon years. 

"Is that bathtub full of ice cream?" 

"Yes sir, its the dessert bar, now lets find a seat." I say as I let go of his arm say two to the waitress then point to the table she motioned towards.

"Tell JaCorey to see me." The girl just nods as, once again, Matt looks confused. 

"Who's JaCorey?" 

"Oh, he used to own the place, but telling her that means I'm a regular. We'll get a discount and some free chocolate chip cookies that are to DIE for. I mean seriously these are the best cookies ever. They bring them out to the table still on the tray from the oven. Its amazing" 

"I'll take your word for it." 

---------------------------------------- 

Twenty minutes later Hardy is finishing a buffalo chicken salad, and I'm halfway through one of the biggest and least healthy burgers this side of the Mississippi River. Forget that. Either side of the Mississippi. But damn is it good. 

"So," Says my dinner partner, "tell me about yourself." 

"Wow Matt, that's a pretty broad topic. You want the history in the business first or does it matter." Damn sarcasm, I swear I can't help it. 

He just grins at me. "That'll do for now I suppose." 

"Right. My history in the business. Oh, and if I slide into hero worship on ya, just smack me. Deal?" He nods "Good. Where to start...Oh. Got it.

Once upon a time, there was a fat little geek called Renee." He looks confused, "Yes i was fat, and I'm still a geek. Trust me." 

I clear my throat "Now, in high school I was a little eccentric. I was an artist, so I sort of...adapted my clothes to my style, or lack there of. I dressed like a total hippy. I still do usually. I never dyed my hair, I didn't date, I didn't go out with friends, I honestly didn't have many, I didn't do much of anything except paint and draw and write poetry. Then I met this amazing group of people in my junior year. Mostly guys, they went mudding, and they colored their hair, and they did what they felt was right in any situation. And they welcomed me and I really fit in somewhere." I took a deep breath as I remembered Dustin, and Josh and all the things they did for me. 

"These wonderful boys were my protectors from the rest of the school, and I absolutely adored them. Then summer came around...my parents loved the boys, so they let me hang out with them. SO I spent most of my summer going from house to house with my boys. I got introduced to wrestling that summer. I seriously adored it. It was so beautiful to me. the way things were choreographed and the strength." I shrugged and looked down, anywhere but at Matt, 

"Then things went bad." I swallowed hard, trying to speak around the lump in my throat. Ten years and this still happens. 

"The boys went out one weekend to go hunting and mudding and have their fun. I didn't go because I had some family thing that I don't even remember. I got the call the monday they were supposed to come back to me. They had rolled their truck, and it had gone down a hill. Apparently they had died upon impact. And suddenly it was over."I leaned back in the booth."These wonderful guys that had been so strong for me and had taught me to be strong had died. We weren't invincible. I grew up that day. I made some tough decisions. I decided that I was going to be the girl that I'd been taught to be and I was gonna stand up for myself. I grew my hair out as long as I could, and I started dressing a little better. I made myself look as beautiful as my boys had thought I was, and as beautiful as I now thought I was." I looked back at matt, "Any questions so far?" 

"No..." He looked a little sympathetic. Well damnit that wasn't what I wanted. 

"Right, well I went though senior year as tough as I could be, I was proud and I was smart and noone could touch me. I lost about fifty lbs, and I lifted weights with the football team, and the volleyball team, and anyone I could get to workout with me. I also watched wrestling religiously, it felt like the only connection I had with my boys. When I graduated in '96 I was strong, and I felt beautiful. I realized there was only one thing I wanted to do with my life, and that was wrestle. So I looked around. I found a wrestling school in Springfield, Illinois. I decided to move up there get a job and learn to wrestle. The school offered to let me stay there if I was the janitor. They'd pay me a little bit, and I could live in the backroom and get lessons. It was perfect, and I was sooo stoked. Then I tried to tell my family." God I hate this part of the story. 

"Then I tried to tell my family. They laughed in my face, told me I was to fat and ugly to be on T.V. and that I'd never be able to do it. So I packed all of my clothes and my art things and I left. I went to my best friend Meghan's house. I've known this girl since middle school and her family took me in. That's where I'm staying right now, out Dad's house. I went up to Springfield and I learned all the school could teach me. Then I got into an Indy, then another. I went the Indy circuit for four years. All the while still watching what was going on i the big business. During those four years I developed a personal style a flair that I'm pretty sure only myself and one other person has." I smiled at him "Care to guess who that other person is?" 

"Um...I'm scared to death to say Jeff, but I know that's who it is..." 

"Very much so. I just want to say, I was dying my hair and wearing fishnets before the hardy boys got themselves on T.V. I am an original if nothing else. But. I don't wrestle like Jeff if that makes you feel any better." 

"So who do you wrestle like?" 

"Um...well me. Sort of a mix between Jeff, and Rey, and Rob. As short as I am, I'm not one for power moves, but I'm pretty quick and strong enough to fly. And I do a mean 619." I grinned at him. "But back to the story, we were on a tangent. I wrestled Indy's for four years then I got picked up by good ole' J.R. for a developmental in OVW. I think I was originally intended to work with Jeff actually. Then he was released and I got left in OVW to sit for a good three years. Then you happened and here I am. Was that sufficient?" 

"More than sufficient, Ren. It would have been crazy to have you work with Jeff, shame it'll never happen now. But, that was a wonderful storytime." 

"Never say never Hardy. You got rehired..." 

"Good point. I suppose its my turn now huh?" 

"Nope, Ice Cream first!" 

"We have a rehearsal tomorrow...I don't know if Ice Cream is a good Idea..." 

"Don't patronize me Hardy I want Ice Cream and I intend to get it. Now march!" 

He is so totally going next. But first...ICE Cream. 

Right. Next chapter, Matt gets to talk a bit. This chapter is kinda short i think, and not much plot or anything but I thought I needed to get the background in there. 


End file.
